Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure provide an apparatus for reducing drag. Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate more particularly to an aerodynamic apparatus for reducing drag.
Description of Related Art
Vehicles are typically designed to increase fuel efficiency. These designs can include improvements in the combustion process and improvements to the aerodynamics of the vehicle. In other words, many vehicles are designed such that they reduce wind resistance when in motion. However, there is a need for improved designs to reduce drag from wind resistance.